eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5739 (10 July 2018)
Synopsis Rainie attempts to comforts a crying Abi Branning Jnr. Tiffany is washing her hair in the bathroom, preventing Martin from using it. He walks downstairs and sees Kat, Jean and Mo in the living room watching TV. Their cleaning shift has been cancelled so they have the day off. He goes to have a cup of tea but is irritated to notice no one has bought more teabags after using them all. He tells Stacey he is going to the café instead. A "Move Me" sign has been stuck onto Ian and Masood's van; Ian struggles to get it off as Mel makes a sarcastic remark about it. Cora is at Denise's. She dreads the thought of what Max and Rainie are doing looking after Abi Branning Jnr. Kim takes the day off work to spend more time with Pearl. Cora gets sentimental and shows Kim a photo of Tanya and Rainie as children, but she ends up breaking down. Linda tells Shirley about Stuart's threat towards her. Shirley calls Mick in for Linda to tell him what Stuart has done. Mick is unimpressed by Stuart and phones him to see what he has to say about the situation. Mick tells Stuart to get to The Vic and apologise to Linda. Max goes off to work, leaving Rainie to look after Abi Branning Jnr. Rainie is nervous about looking after her alone but Max assures her she will be okay. Cora watches Max walk off from Denise's living room window. Patrick talks to Cora about trusting Max and how he could see looking after Abi Branning Jnr. could be another chance for him to fix his parenting errors with Abi. Hunter and Mel walk out of their house; Hunter notices the van has been removed and Mel tells him it pays to leave a note out. She is unimpressed however when she finds Masood cleaning the windscreen of the van outside E20. Stuart tries to tell Mick that the whole situation is a misunderstanding and he was drunk. Linda tells Stuart he scared her in the barrel store, but Stuart assures her he was being an idiot and trying to be funny. Linda accepts Stuart's apology. Tina returns home from France. She fails to remember Stuart at first but remembers him after a prompt from Mick. Mel storms over to Ian's restaurant and tells him to move the van from outside E20. She tells him she should have handled the van parked outside her house more tactfully than supergluing a note to the windscreen. Rainie is home alone when the doorbell rings. It is Cora; she asks Rainie if they can have another go and getting along. Ian tells Masood to move the van anywhere. Stuart and Tina reminisce about the past as Tina loads the washing machine. Mick tells her he wants her to go to watch Oliver! at the theatre with Linda. Stuart offers to take them both by car. Rainie is reluctant to forgive Cora but she reminds her they both have a past. Rainie tells Cora she knows she is only talking to her because of Abi Branning Jnr., but Cora tells Rainie she wants the best for her and the baby. Cora tells Rainie to move back in with her. She tries to talk Rainie into moving to Exeter with her, but then Max walks into the house. Cora leaves. Linda tells Tina she does not trust Stuart, but Tina tries to convince Linda otherwise. Masood moves the van back outside Mel's house and she is not impressed. Martin returns home and is stunned to find the house is in order and tidy. Stacey tells him they have done a spring clean whilst he was out. Lily runs into the house with make-up plastered on her face after spending time with Tiffany. Max and Rainie take a photo together with Abi Branning Jnr., Cora then returns to take Abi Branning Jnr. back home. She asks Rainie to help take her back to Denise's. Max says goodbye to Abi Branning Jnr. and tells her she will be back with him soon. Cora glares at Max. Cora asks Rainie how she feels about running a teashop with her to encourage her to go with her. Rainie is unsure. Max walks out and notices them talking. Rainie walks off as Max watches them both. Martin tells Stacey he wants their house back and that Kat, Jean, Mo and Tiffany need to go. Max asks Rainie what her and Cora were talking about but she won't tell him. Max pushes Rainie for answers and says something must be going on, annoying Rainie. Rainie goes to hug Max but he pushes her away. He tells Rainie to stay away from Cora else she will end up with nothing. Credits Main cast *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Cora Cross - Ann Mitchell *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mel Owen - Tamsin Outhwaite *Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith Recurring cast *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns